howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
School of Dragons
School of Dragons is a new virtual RPG-style game from the makers of Jumpstart.com. It opened on July 17, 2013. The game allows players to fully immerse themselves in the How to Train Your Dragon world, where they can hatch their own dragon, play minigames, complete quests, perform science experiments, and explore the Viking world. ''' School of Dragons One of the most notable features of the RPG is that the player is able to hatch and raise their very own dragon. As of now, there are 55 species available: (Not including the Night Fury, the Green Death, and the Luminous Krayfin, who also appear ingame but are untamable by the player, bringing the total species number to 58). GSOD.png|fly through the sky with your dragons! DSOD.png NSOD.png NSOD2.png NFSOD.png twnsod.jpg BSOD.jpg fireball frernzy.jpg|play firey multiplayer games with you dragons! SoD farm.jpg|start a farming dream at The Farm! dragon egg.jpg|hatch new baby dragons at the hatchery! battle at training grounds.jpg|DEFFEND THE TRAINING GROUNDS WITH YOUR DRAGONS! Store.jpg|enter the store to buy hunderds of items for you and your dragons play.jpg|train multiple dragons today! SOD-secretoftheleviathan2.PNG SOD-secretoftheleviathan.PNG SOD-facebookgamerome.PNG '''Hatchery The player can ride Toothless right at the start of the game to school. Recently, there was an update where you go straight to the hatchery when you start the game, unkike the previous update where Toothless flew into the hatchery not the landing circle. Gobber gives you a test where he determines which dragon is 'best' for you. After he determines which dragon is the 'best' for you, he mentions that the results are only a suggestion and that you can chose any of the breeds you wish. You can then speak to Hiccup's friends: Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout. Each of them will tell you something about the breed of dragon they have tamed. By clicking on their respective dragon, Gobber will pronounce its name and a pop-up will give you a brief description of it. There has been an update where you no longer do this. You can then enter the main section of the hatchery, where the nests are kept. There are seven nests, one for each available class of dragon. The seven breeds are Thunderdrum, Skrill, Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zippleback, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle, and Whispering Death. Now members who have 3 months or higher can have Toothless. The Skrill, Thunderdrum and Whispering Deah eggs can only be obtained by membership (but you can buy egg with gems). Each nest is loaded with eggs, with a sign above it that reads the eggs' breed. To select an egg you need to click on the nest and your avatar will be shown carrying it in their arms. Next, you are prompted to take it to the lava to hatch. If the egg you chose wasn't the dragon egg you were wishing for, press the release button and choose another egg. A pedestal will rise out of the lava with the chosen egg on it, and you then get to choose your dragon's colours. After that, the egg will hatch and your new Tiny tooth opens his eyes, and it immediately lets the player bond with it. http://www.schoolofdragons.com 'Raising the Hatchling' Once the dragon hatches, nearly every quest you undertake will give your dragon experience points, which go towards leveling him up and eventually allowing it to 'shed its skin' and give it new abilities. So far, all four 'ranks' of the dragon are available: Tiny tooth (Hatchling), Short wing, Broad wing and Titan wing. Once you reach Short wing at level five, you can mount and glide with your dragon. At level ten, you reach Broad wing. Once at level twenty your dragons can become a Titan wing. Broad wing dragons can be mounted and flown by the player. When mounted on your dragon, which can be done by pressing 'r' on your keyboard or simply pressing the mount button, you can also shoot fireballs at nearby targets which include firepits and people with their dragons. By using two Short wing or Broad wing dragons, one can engage in a 'dragon fight' by using the fireballs. When your dragon reaches level twenty you begin a quest that tells you about Titan wings and prompts you to go to Titan wing island. You must collect fifty runes to age your level twenty dragon up to a Titan wing. Of course, however, you must remember to watch your dragon's energy and happiness bars. When your dragon runs out energy, it will not be able to complete tasks, collect nearby items, or be ridden. If it runs out of happiness, it will leave you and walk away until its happiness bar is at a higher level. To increase energy, you must feed the dragon fish. To increase happiness, you have to play with it and feeding it fish will also increase the happiness meter. However, feeding your dragon eels will make its happiness meter decrease (exception for Typhoomerang and Death Song). Tiny tooth Tiny tooth dragons are hatchlings and considered baby dragons. They cannot be ridden or mounted. They are the dragons that first come out of the egg and remain this way from levels 1 - 5. Short wing Short wing dragons are considered the teens and can be ridden and mounted, but they can only glide. They are now able to be used in Fireball Frenzy and Flight Club (Short wing). They remain this way from levels 5 - 10 Broad wing Broad wing dragons are adult dragons in the game and are able to fly, and play in every game, with the exception of the Speed Stinger, which cannot fly, even as an adult. They remain this way from levels 10 - 20. Titan wing Titan wing dragons were introduced early 2016 and age the dragon up with the use of rune stones and a new island called "Titan Wing Island". You obtain the runes using the Time Stable Quests. They remain this way from levels 20 - 30. 'Minigames' Currently, the available minigames are fishing, science experiments, Fireball Frenzy, Flight Club, Thunder Run Racing and Alchemy Adventure. 'Fishing' When fishing, you try to keep the pointer in the green so as to not let the fish escape be reeling, and using the pole's 'drag' if you buy a better pole with coins or gems. Be careful. When the fish struggles, the pointer moves towards the right faster, which will cause your fishing line to 'break'. If you let the pointer slide to far to the left, you will 'lose your bait.' As you reel in the fish, it will get closer. When it is close enough, the fish will be placed in your backpack. Currently, you can catch Perch, Herring, Brown Trout, Halibut, Salmon, Eels, Blindfish, Ozark Cavefish, Angler Fish, Viper Fish. It is not recommended to feed Eels to your dragon, it can lower their happiness and won't add energy. *Bait **Lug Worm **Minnow **Chicken Egg (obtained from Farming) ** Glowworm Bait *Freshwater **Perch **Brown Trout **Salmon **Eels *Saltwater **Herring **Halibut **Salmon **Eels ** Angler Fish ** Viper Fish * Underground Lake ** Blindfish ** Ozark Cavefish * Ice Storm Island ** Northern Wolffish ** Arctic Char 'Fireball Frenzy' Fireball frenzy takes place in the arena similar to the one where the Dragon Academy is held. In order to play, you must give a ten coin donation because 'target shields are expensive.' Once it loads, Snotlout introduces himself to you stating that he was that champion of the game and that your dragon was 'fed' a special fish that was discovered by Hiccup that allows your dragon to ignore its shot limit for a time. You then proceed to the game. There are currently two stages. One underground, and one in the arena. When playing, you are to aim with your mouse to blast target shields that are placed all over the place, but ignore the allies. The current shields show a sheep, Viking (which resembles an Outcast), and a dragon. The sheep is worth fifty points, the Outcast two hundred, and the dragon five hundred. Don't blast the shields with Hiccup and Astrid on it (the allies), or you'll lose two hundred points for Hiccup and one hundred points for Astrid. Upon completing the game, you earn some experience and coins for your hard work. This game has gameplay similar to Math blaster's' B-Force Blaster, (made by Jumpstart Studios/same company who made School of Dragons) but with a different look. A new mode allows you to use Hiccup's shield. It also has new targets; a more accurate Outcast soilder (50 pts), Dagur (200 pts), the Screaming Death (500 pts), and Toothless (-100 pts). According to in-game history, Gobber and Hiccup created this minigame. 'Science Experiments' To make the game seem 'kid friendly' for parents of the players, the creators made almost half of the game based on elementary school-level science. During these quests, you are given a problem, collect research, make a hypothesis, perform an experiment with your dragon, and come to a solution. During the initial experiment minigame, you place an item in a bowl and either heat it up, cool it down, add water to it, or mix two items together. You then collect the data using a timer, thermometer, or balance. 'Alchemy Adventure' The newest minigame is Alchemy Adenture. Now when you go to the Lab there is an option to play this game. It is similar to all those games where you hae to match three of the same type in a row, howeer using Elements from the Periodic Table. There are categories of each element that you can match together.Nonmetals, Metals, Alkali Metals, Alkali Earth Metals, Halogens and Noble Gases. You can also combine elements to make certain compounds, for example, Sodium (Na) plus Chlorine (Cl) make Sodium Chloride, Carbon © plus two Oxygens (O) make Carbon Dioxide and Two Hydrogens (H) plus an Oxygen (O) make Water.There are two boosters that can be purchased to help you. The Nadder spikes shoots the entire middle row, and the terrors eat random elements on the board. These cost gems. 'Flight Club' Flight Club is a minigame where you mount your dragon and collect flags or fly/glide through rings, then finish at the big flag. There are currently ten levels in gliding and fifteen in flying, with the first five free and the last five unlockable for fifty gems each in gliding, and the first six free and the rest unlockable for gems in flying as well.. Every time you begin, Hiccup recites, "Now that you know how to fly, ready to put that to the test?" ''There are also Hero Dragons you can ride for gems or membership (Hookfang is free) that you can use in the normal courses or take them in hero courses based on their species' attributes. For example, The Whispering Death can go underground, Thunderdrum underwater, etc. 'Thunder Run Racing' Thunder Run Racing is exactly what its name implies. It's a minigame where the player races through the air on his/her dragon. There are currently only three tracks for the player to race on: Frozen Warrior, Fortune Falls, and Wooly Canyon. Whichever track they chose, the object of the game is to use their boost to get to the finish line as fast as they can. Fly through the rings to restore the player's boost faster, and shoot other players with fireballs to slow them down and blind them for a moment. The player can earn some gold and experience for finishing, but how much depends on the number of players competing and the place you came in. 'Farming' When farming, the player goes to a new location containing a large field, job board, house, and fishing hole. This is the player's farm. There are small areas highlighted in yellow where the player can plant and water crops. After watering, you then wait the time remaining, or spend a few gems, and then they can be harvested. Each plant produces a different amount of their product, such as Dragon Nip gives the player two Dragon Nip plants, Corn gives you three Corn Stalks, and Sunflowers give you twelve Sunflowers. When farming, the player can also build pens to keep either Sheep or Chicken and receive their products, wool and eggs, as well. He/she can also use their coins/gems to buy decorations to place around their farm. Currently, the player can farm Dragon Nip, Corn, Sunflower, Cabbage, Pumpkin, Lavender and Toothache plant. Dragon Nip can be used to boost the dragon's happiness. Dragon Nip is not effective if you have a Whispering Death like what's in the TV show. '''Stable Quests' 'Required Ranks' *'tiny tooth : 1- 5' *'short wing : 5 - 10' *'broad wing :10 - 20' *'titan wing: 20 - 30' 'Quests' Quests In order to progress in the game, you must complete a variety of quests that give you and your dragon the experience points needed to advance in levels. Each quests gives the player a task, either to talk to someone, collect something, go to a certain location, or play a certain minigame. However, the quests that Johann will give you don't add experience points to your dragon. The player can opt to turn on and off a quest arrow that points the direction to go to complete the quest. Upon completing the quest, you will receive coins and experience points. Battle Mode If in multiplayer mode, you can battle another tribe's Battleship at the Training Grounds every few hours. A popup will show when the event is about to begin, giving you 2 minutes to arrive at the Training Grounds. When victorious, you are given the ability to select a face down card which is redeemed for a reward. The selection of rewards on offer is shown before the cards are flipped and shuffled. The reward varies, from Gems or a Dragon Egg, too Gold or a Fish, depending on what the player chooses. Flight-School-Toothless.jpg|Night Fury in flightclub FlightSchool-Thunderdrum.jpg|Thunder drum in flightclub Hookfang-hero.jpg|Monstrous Nightmare in flightclub Stokehead.jpg|Timberjack in flightclub Hideous zipplback.jpg|Hideous zippleback in flightclub Meatlug.jpg|Gronkle in flight club Whisperingdeath.jpg|Whispering death in flightclub Taxi There was a Timberjack in School of Dragons that acted as a "flying" taxi for Vikings to travel to another map. A plate with the word "TAXI" was displayed below the Timberjack. The taxi was available in nearly every location, except the "Explore the Sea" and "Snotlout's Sentry Station". The Timberjack has been said in some sources to be Stokehead. The Taxi has now been replaced by the World Map. Flight Club Hero Dragons Hero Dragons is a type of gamemode in flight club, In hero dragons you can choose many different dragons from the show, The dragons included are: Your dragon will be shown as the first dragon on the screen but that does not count as a hero dragon, Each dragon you play as takes place in a different location example the Hideous Zippleback takes place in a gassy storm, Thunderdrum takes place underwater, Whispering Death goes underground, Monstrous Nightmare in a volcano, Timberjack in a forest, Deadly Nadder in a glacier, Gronckle on a rocky island and Toothless on Berk. Whispering Death Tunnels On September 19th, 2014, a new quest was released. This quest introduced players to a new area: a series of tunnels under Berk. The entrance to the tunnels is a hole besides the Great Hall in Berk. Players must complete the "Glass As A Spectrum" quest to receive the quest and go into the tunnels. The tunnels are single player at the moment and feature spiders and webs, a wild whispering death flying around the tunnels and an underground lake where you can fish. At the end of the quest, players receive a free Whispering Death egg. Expansion Packs Icestorm Island On April 24th, 2015, a new Expansion Pack was released; Icestorm Island. This expansion adds 50 quests, and a few other game mechanics, which will surely be brought into future quests. During the quests you'll meet the Archaeologist, a custom character just like The Headmaster, you'll find tablets and treasure chests, which all points to The Gold Room, a room full of treasure, guarded by a door which can only be unlocked by a medal that's attached to one of the statues in the ruins of a supposed Underground village. The walls in the Village explains that the Villagers who lived there were friends with Groncicles. In the middle of quests, you'll be tasked to help Gobber out with expanding the School Of Dragons by building an area for the School in Icestorm Island Also on the island is Mildew, who appears to be a bit grumpy seeing the player as well as his/her dragon, but ungratefully welcomes his/her's help. At the end, it is revealed that Mildew was aiding the Berserkers. When the Armada came into view, Hiccup asked the players to leave the island. In the end, the player will receive light-blue clothing/armor, and a free teen Groncicle. Call of the Death Song An entirely new expansion pack called Call Of The Death Song was added to the game on August 27th, 2015 that intertwines the game with the narrative of Dragons: Race to the Edge. The player recives two more trainable dragons: the Deathsong and the Razorwhip. Call of the Death Song features 20 new quests and things in Dragons: Race to the Edge. During the quests you will need to save Berk, which was under attacked by a wild Deathsong. You will also meet a mystery rouge rider who wanted to help Hiccup and the gang and discover the mystery of the Dragon Eye. This expansion pack let you to access three new areas, such as Sven's Farm, The Reaper (Ship Graveyard) and Melody Island (Deathsong Island). Battle for the Edge On December 18, 2015, another expansion pack was added, based on the events that happen in the second release of Race to the Edge episodes. In it, you travel to nine new islands, including Dragon's Edge, where you can make your own hideout, Glacier Island, and Dark Deep. You meet the mysterious Harald Forkbeard, as well as face off against the Dragon Hunters. You also help the Archaeologist train a Mudraker, and discover a new dragon: the Armorwing. Return to Dragon Island After the events of the second movie, a toxic fog begins to emerge around Dragon Island. You work together with the gang, including Eret and Valka, to find the source and solution to the problem which leads you to a certain dragon and rely on a new species, the Eruptodon. The search for Harald Forkbeard continues as well. At the same time, you deal with the Dragon Hunters. You rescue and train a Singetail and a Eruptodon, and outwit a thieving Hunter. All Expansion Packs have connections to Race to the Edge Icestorm Island '(before ''Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1) * You find a ship with the same insignia on the sail as the Reaper. * A Dragon Eye lens is discovered, containing more information about Groncicles. 'Call of the Death Song '(after ''Imperfect Harmony'', but before ''Have Dragon Will Travel Part I'')*''' * Heather appears in her new look, though the Riders don't know her identity. * The Dragon Riders have the Dragon Eye. *'possibly takes place after ''Gone Gustav Gone, as they know about the lenses. 'Battle for the Edge '(after Maces and Talons, Part 2) * Events from Snotlout Gets the Axe and Snow Way Out are mentioned. * The Dragon Hunters make appear, and have possession of the Dragon Eye. * A mysterious blue object appears, possibly playing a part in the next season. '''Return to Dragon Island * Events from Last Auction Heroes and Defenders of the Wing Part I ''are mentioned. * Valka is revealed to have encounter the Defenders of the Wing tribe. * Eret has connections to the Dragon Hunters. 'Buying Eggs''' Now it is possible to buy eggs, for more than one dragon. After being bought in the store, They can be taken to the Dragon Stables and put on a lava pedestal to hatch. There is a wait time but it can be skipped with Gems. Then, the ready egg is taken to the lava pool right next to the pedestal where the baby dragon can be named, given a gender and colors. proxy.jpg bz_by_toastystroodle-d7nzsss.png 1891245_226932577507667_1845480576_n.jpg 1924403_226932644174327_43854939_n.jpg school-of-dragons-1.jpg School+of+Dragons+Screenshot+6.png 2uqlp42.png imageskj.jpg Crusoe.png bruzer.png A25.png hobblegrunt SOD.png A45.png|Smokebreath A6.2.jpg|Typhoomerang A7.2.png A8.1.png WyTDUvk.jpg|Screaming Death Screenshot_5_zps66262bb0.png|Typoomerang A9.1.jpg|Sand Wraith IMG_2277.PNG Baby Tryple Strike on School of Dragons.png - Deadly Nadder 250 gems (Members: 200) - Hideous Zippleback 225 gems (Members: 180) - Monstrous Nightmare 225 gems (Members: 180) - Gronckle 200 gems (Members: 160) - Whispering Death 300 gems (Members: 240) - Thunderdrum 300 gems (Members: 240) - Skrill 750 gems (Members: 600) - Scauldron 750 gems (Members: 600) - Rumblehorn 750 gems (Members: 600) - Flightmare 750 gems (Members: 600) - Hobblegrunt (actually a Threadtail) (limited addition) 750 gems (Members: 600) - Smothering Smokebreath 750 gems (Members:600) - Typhoomerang 750 gems (Members: 600) - Raincutter 750 gems (Members: 600) - Boneknapper 900 gems (Members: 720) - Hotburple 750 gems (Members: 600) - Stormcutter 1.000 gems (Members: 800) - Snafflefang 650 gems (Members: 520) - Changewing 750 gems (Members: 600) - Fireworm Queen 750 gems (Members: 600) - Screaming Death 1.000 gems (Members: 800) - Tide Glider 750 gems (Members: 600) - Scuttleclaw 750 gems (Members: 600) - Sand Wraith 750 gems (Members: 600) - Sweet Death 750 gems (Members: 600) - Woolly Howl 750 gems (Members: 600) - Shivertooth 750 gems (Members: 600) - Speed Stinger 750 gems (Members: 600) - Groncicle 750 gems (Members: 600) - Moldruffle 750 gems (Members: 600) - Mudraker 750 gems (Members: 600) - Grapple Grounder 750 gems (Members: 600) - Snow Wraith 750 gems (Members: 600) - Death Song 1.000 gems (Members: 800) - Razorwhip 500 gems (Members: 400) - Sliquifier 750 gems (Members: 600) - Prickleboggle 750 gems (Members: 600) - Devilish Dervish 625 gems (Members: 500) - Snaptrapper 750 gems (Members: 600) - Catastrophic Quaken 750 gems (Members: 600) - Thunderpede 750 gems (Members: 600) - Armorwing 750 gems (Members: 600) - Shovelhelm 750 gems (Members: 600) - Timberjack 750 gems (Members: 600) - Night Terror 750 gems (Members: 600) - Eruptodon 750 gems (Members: 600) - Singetail 750 gems (Members: 600) - Windwalker 750 gems (Members: 600) - Terrible Terror 1.000 gems (Member: 800) - Buffalord 750 gems (Member: 600) - Silver Phantom 750 gems (Member: 600) - Flame Whipper 750 gems (Member: 600) - Triple Stryke 750 gems (Member: 600) Trivia *Heyral the Headmaster, Skulder the Archaeologist, and Harald Forkbeard are the only three Viking characters in the game specifically made by Jumpstart, and do not appear in anything else related to the franchise. **Two other original characters Flora May and Katrina the Curious were also made by Jumpstart, but they are no longer in the game, as they were replaced by Phlegma and Heather respectively. *Fireball Frenzy may be based on the sixth round of the Thawfest games shown in Dragons: Riders of Berk season 1 episode 12, where the dragon is to blast the enemies (Outcasts), but ignore the allies (Vikings). *Fireball Frenzy can be seen as a retextured version of B-Force Blaster, which is one of the games in Jumpstart's other virtual world, Mathblaster. *Some characters from the books, which are Wartihog, Dogsbreath, Clueless, and Speedifist appear in the game. *While in the lab, you can cool your experiment down past Absolute Zero (−273.15 °C ), This is theoretically and experimentally impossible. Due to the fact that nothing can reach −273.15 °C. *Spitelout, Phlegma the Fierce, and Heather were originally going to be the school's headmaster, botanist, and alchemist, but were replaced with Heyral the Wise, Flora May, and Katrina the Curious. Phlegma and Heather were soon placed in their roles. *The characters sometimes quote themselves from lines in the movie or TV series. *Since the Thunderdrum and Whispering Death appeared in both DVD cases, codes from the cases were used to unlock their eggs in the game. *Suprisingly, glitch caves are seen by players exploring the School, Wilderness, or Berk. There is one in Berk, three in school, and nine in wilderness. It is still a mystery if the creators left glitch caves in the game for players to explore or was accidentally left by the creators unknowingly. *Eels can be used for dragon food, but will decrease the happiness bar. *Toothless has hooks in his wings in the game if you look closly, but in the movies he does not. *Toothless can fly without his saddle in the game. Also, the tail fin is always opened. *The Icestorm Island expansion pack has some similarities to parts of certain episodes of Race to the Edge: **The ship found in the hidden village has the same sail as The Reaper. **A quest where you rescue a adolescent Speed Stinger is like the events of The Next Big Sting, though the quest ends differently to the episode. **The lens in the treasure room appears to be one of the lenses used for the Dragon Eye. *Call of the Death Song is the second Expansion Pack of School of Dragons, and is the second Expansion Pack to feature elements of Race to the Edge, including Heather being older. *The TV show voice actors of Stoick (Nolan North) Gobber (Chris Edgerly) and Heather (Mae Whitman) reprise their roles in School of Dragons as well. *Eventually, the player can train more than one dragon. * There has been a significant change on School of Dragons like having the new locations of The Lookout, The Training Grounds, exploring the ocean, rearranging Berk and School, and featuring the gang as they look in HTTYD 2 which was officially released October 16, 2014. * Currently, all dragon eggs, including the limited edition Hobblegrunt egg, can be obtained with the mystery egg chest, cost: 200 Gems (Members: 160 Gems). * Magic and Mythies, a game made by Jumpstart, is based on School of Dragons, using Mythies instead of Dragons, and unlike SoD, it involves Magic. * A character is shown on one of the loading screens for the game with a dragon named Nidhog. This is a reference to Norse mythology, where a dragon named Nidhog lives beneath the world tree and will fly to Earth at the end of the world, or Ragnarok. * The most recent expansion pack is Secret of the Leviathan, involving the Defenders of the Wing from Race to the Edge * Heather the Alchemist's character changes from her Alchemist form into her Rogue Dragon Rider form in the Death Song expansion, as well as from time to time in the non-expansion part of the game when she appears in places where she is not usually. However, her backstory is not mentioned at any point. References External Links * School of Dragons Official Site * School of Dragons Official Facebook Site Navigation Category:Games Category:Mobile Apps